


Mother

by CuddlerOfDragons



Series: Deserving Of Hell? [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlerOfDragons/pseuds/CuddlerOfDragons
Series: Deserving Of Hell? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497629
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Mother

She never really believed that She’d done anything _wrong_. She was just trying to survive and the best thing for _that_ is a preemptive strike. That just isn’t possible, now. _She’s _unarmed, weak and _he_… holds all the cards and has every reason to wish for vengeance.

She looks into his furious eyes and wonders; how did it come to this..?

***

Before - a brief history

Darkness, aloneness, exploration; something… _other?_

Oh. Hello.

Union - two entities ecstatically joined - the result _more _than the sum of the parts…

Alliance.

‘Husband’ _(never speak or even **think** His name, names have **power**)_ believed that He was more powerful than Her and She _let_ Him; a straight fight between them might leave _Her _damaged and that would never do. Enjoy, instead, the many perks of _togetherness_.

_Creation_. Offspring. Independent, malleable individuals, combining energies from Her _and_ from Him. Designed by _Him_.

Foolhardy to create such beings, even _obedient_ ones.

New ideas. Husband wants a more powerful, _creative _offspring. No. _One _being? No. Too much power. No. Find another way.

Twins. _Twins_ \- another union - what was He _thinking? _Didn’t He realize that together _their_ powers outstripped those of their parents? Worse than if He’d just made _one_.

She _had_ to put a stop to it.

Whispered words, manipulation; drove a wedge between them. The universe is _lit_; no _reason _for them to be together, now. Easy - cleave Order from Chaos - Order can be reasoned with, Chaos can be provoked, unleashed and then _punished_.

_‘End him, Husband. There’s no other way.’_

But another way was found…

Banishment, somewhere _other; _not-here, _apart_, out-of-sight. Exile. Elsewhere.

Husband colder, then. Neglectful of _Her_. Obsessed with His _new _creations. She didn’t _need _His attention but She _craved _it. Tried to manipulate _Him_.

Then _She _was elsewhere, too.

Trapped. Alone (filthy, lesser beings, didn’t count as _company)_ bored. A meaningless amount of time, then, suddenly...

Escape.

Drawn to the city where She _knew _Chaos reigned. Bouncing from meat sack to meat sack until, at last, one that was out of danger; one that She could _keep_. Even the appearance was pleasing, once the tiny spear was out.

And so, She found Her Light-bringer, on Earth and his soul was _still _a raw open wound and _She _could still stroke soothingly at his pain and still pull his strings, as She always could; until, one night, She saw what he had found for himself. The human bug.

The _threat_.

So many human bugs have traipsed through his bed but not _that _one. That one was special and, to begin with, She couldn’t see _how _and then She realized; the bug was order to his chaos, the bug could heal his soul, the bug could bring him back to full power. Then, the final, devastating truth.

Her _husband _created that bug.

Deliberately.

She almost left it too late and there is so much horror over what _nearly _happened.

_‘Overwhelming sensation.’ _Her boy had said of his healing soul. _‘I can’t even describe it but I feel invincible.’_

Thankfully, with a few, well chosen, words - making sure to implicate his father - disaster was averted. His wounds became more painful than ever, from the rough tearing and crushing as his hopes were sundered.

Still, he insisted on dying for his bug.

She refused to have any part in his reckless scheme but She had hung around the hospital, just in case… She _needed _him, after all; if anyone could defeat his father, it was _him._

But, in the aftermath of the bug’s recovery, She came to fear that _She _had, perhaps, _helped _to damage her son, irreparably…

***

So much rage, now, in his eyes, Her glorious, powerful, _chaotic_ boy; as they stand facing each other on the sand. He holds the sword, threateningly, the flames doubling its length; the death it represents, for _Her_, is absolute. He snarls at Her - his voice breaking with emotion - speaks of Her _using,_ him and the bug; as if that creature _mattered_. Talks of putting an end to it.

Still She _tries _\- he is _Chaos_, he can be provoked and unleashed - but the bug has left its grubby footprints deep in his soul and he refuses to help Her destroy his father and take back Heaven. Worse, he raises the sword and speaks of never seeing Her again.

Almost _humiliating_, the relief She feels, when the sword descends and he’s cut into the fabric of the universe, instead. Not Her death, then. A portal to a new… beginning? A place of Her _own, _where no tyrannical Husband can sentence Her, unfairly, to Hell…

Let there be light.


End file.
